State Police (United Empire)
The Royal Caelan Police (Torrean: Policia Real de Caela; Verdian: Police Royale du Cael; Solanian: Polizia Reale de Caelia; Gotan: Konigliche Himmeliche Polizei) is the police force of the Kingdom of Cael, a constituent state of the United Empire. Organisation The Royal Caelan Police is divided into multiple National Police Corps (1 for each country) and a Central Police Corps. National Police Corps The National Police Corps are responsible for policing the constituent countries of the kingdom and are under the operational control of the national governments. Each corps is split into three branches (Provincial Operations, National Operations, and Resources). The branches are divided into commands, which are subdivided into departments. Provincial Operations Provincial Operations is responsible for general police duties. It is comprised of regional commands, which are divided into the following departments: * Public Security Department: responsible for patrol and response. * Criminal Investigation Department: responsible for criminal investigations. * Specialist Units Department: responsible for specialist policing. Oversees the following units: ** Special Tactics Division *** Tactical Support Unit *** Public Order Unit *** EOD Unit *** CBRN Unit ** Support Division *** Canine Unit *** Mounted Unit *** Air Support Unit ** Water Operations Division National Operations National Operations carries out specialist policing at the national level. It is divided into the following commands. Judicial Police Command The Judicial Police Command conducts criminal investigations at the national level. It is subdivided into the following departments: * National Investigation Department: investigates serious, complex, and organised crime. * Police Intelligence Department: gathers intelligence on criminal and terrorist organizations. Preventive Police Command The Preventive Police Command provides uniformed policing at the national level. It is subdivided into the following departments: * Transport Police Department: protects transportation hubs (railway stations, ports, airports, spaceports). Subdivided into the following divisions: ** Airport Police Division ** Port Police Division ** Railway Police Division ** Spaceport Police Division * Security Police Department: responsible for protective security. Subdivided into the following divisions: ** Uniformed Security Division: protects government buildings. ** Close Protection Division: protects government officials and dignitaries. Special Police Command The Special Police Command oversees specialised intelligence and tactical units. It is divided into the following departments: * Special Operations Department: oversees specialised tactical units. * Counterterrorism Department: oversees specialised intelligence units. Central Police Corps The Central Police Corps is responsible for investigating and combating transnational crime, investigating and preventing crimes against global institutions, protecting central government buildings and high-ranking central government officials, counterterrorism, intelligence-gathering, border control, transportation security, and maritime security. It is split into three main branches (Field Operations, Specialist Operations, and Resources). Field Operations Field Operations is responsible for customs, border security, and maritime security. It is divided into the following commands. Border Police Command The Border Police Command is responsible for customs and border security. It is subdivided into the following departments: * Customs Department: responsible for controlling the movement of goods and people into and out of the federation. * Border Security Department: responsible for monitoring and patrolling federal borders and combating illegal border crossings. Maritime Police Command The Maritime Police Command is responsible for maritime security. It is subdivided into the following departments: * Maritime Security Department: responsible for patrolling the ocean. * Maritime Investigation Department: responsible for investigating crimes. Specialist Operations Specialist Operations carries out specialist policing at the global level. It is divided into the following commands. Central Judicial Police Command The Central Judicial Police Command conducts criminal investigations at the global level. It is subdivided into the following departments: * Global Investigation Department: investigates transnational crime and crimes against the central government. * Central Police Intelligence Department: gathers intelligence on transnational criminal and terrorist organisations. Central Preventive Police Command The Central Preventive Police Command is responsible for protecting central government buildings and high-ranking central government officials and providing security onboard trains, ships, and airliners. It is subdivided into the following departments: * Central Security Police Department: responsible for protective security and close protection. * Global Transport Police Department: responsible for transportation security. Ranks Equipment Weapons Handguns Submachine guns Rifles Machine guns Sniper rifles Shotguns Grenade launchers Vehicles Aircraft Vessels Category:Factions